To Love You More
by LolitaVe
Summary: Let me tell you a story about how music became more than just my job. It became my life, my love and my heart. It all started when I met a boy named Yugi.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello~ Ve here! This is my first story I'm posting here! Funny thing is I wasn't going to post it until the ENTIRE story was done but my friend kept insisting that I should just post it (mainly because she wanted to read it) so I decided why not... LOL Anyway I hope you enjoy! Just a warning! This is yaoi. That means, boy on boy... as in boy liking boy... as in homosexual. So if you don't like it.. just don't read. I really don't need the flaming which honestly is just a waste of your time cause I probably won't even end up reading it! However, to those yaoi fans, hopefully you'll enjoy this story!~ Please do review! Reviews are nice! :D

On to the story~

**To Love You More**

**Chapter One**

_April 4th, 2010_

Let me tell you a story about how music became more than just my job. It became my life, my love and my heart.

Let me tell you the story about how I learned that music is more than just a means of entertainment, that it was a form of communication. I learned that music... could reach the hearts of anybody, even someone as cold, heartless and selfish as I am. Music could reach the hearts of people all over the world, whether they understood the English language or not... they would hear the sadness, the excitement, the happiness, the love... the story behind each note.

It all began on a gloomy, rainy day where I would decide to walk instead of driving my expensive BMW. The day I decided that the feeling of the rain on my skin might actually do me some good. It all began... when I met him.

_April 4th, 1990 - 20 Year Ago_

I could hear the rain pouring down hard against my window. Pitter-pat... pitter-pat. It seemed the weather was reflecting the current state of my business. Pouring down... down... down. Being the president of an entertainment industry was hard work, especially when the trends in clothes, music and overall style changed so often. It seemed that celebrities under my company's trademark weren't doing so well. Once big-time hits like Mai Valentine, the strong, dominating vocalist, and Serenity Wheeler, the cute, gentle pop star, were being pushed to their limits to please the world's ears. Even with all their effort, their albums weren't selling half as much as they used to and their television ratings were an all time low. Their music just weren't as "cool" or "in" as they used to be.

I massaged my temples slowly, trying to release the mental pain through physical means. Even the Kaiba brothers had no idea what to do with the current state of the music industry and it seemed the other companies competing with Millennium Entertainment didn't have much of a better standing either. It was a scary thought. The world seemed to be losing their interest in music. Not that I was surprised. Music never really attracted my ears to begin with. All music seemed so.. fake to me. Perhaps it was because I couldn't relate to the lyrics. Or perhaps I was tone-deaf and couldn't hear what was so melodiously attractive about music. Either way, music was never really an interest of mine. I only managed the celebrities due to being the only heir of the family company.

Regardless of my opinion of music, it seemed that the world was slowly beginning to agree with me on the topic. Millennium Entertainment had in fact done an emergency survey due to the sudden decline of interest in our celebrities. According to the survey done, most of the population thought all music sounded the same. They wanted something new, fresh, unique and different. What doesn't make sense is that all the music produced from our company was innovative and fresh. What was it the people were looking for? Why was everyone so tired of the "same" music? Music is music. Just listen to it. They did for the past thousand years.

I sat in my thousand dollar, red leather, office chair, turning to face the large window located behind me. I watched the rain fall and splatter onto the large window. I loved the rain. It relaxed my nerves and gave me hope that at least some things in this world won't bring me stress.

I head the large oak doors open from behind me and sighed.

"Yami," called a deep, husky rather rough voice.

"Seto, did you need something?" I asked tired, not in the mood for business issues. I was already thinking of ways to fix this sudden depression in our company.

"We still need to discuss what we're going to do with Mai and Serenity. Their sales are dropping at an alarming rate. We need to do something Yami, or our company's in big trouble." Although Seto was talking about such a serious matter he didn't seem the least bit concerned. His eyes remained a cold, steel blue, not ever showing an inch of emotion. That is, unless a blonde haired teen was around.

"We'll discuss this tomorrow. I can't focus right now." Seto raised an eyebrow at my statement.

"Too much on your mind?" he asked, uncaring.

"Too much on my mind." I finished.

"Would you like me to prepare an escort for you?" Seto asked automatically. I waved the suggestion off.

"No, I'll be walking home today." Seto raised another eyebrow at me. He was thinking I was crazy.

"Are you crazy Yami? It's more than just a couple of block, make that a couple of miles, to walk. Not to mention the fact that it's storming outside. Unless, of course, you haven't noticed that the rains been pounding on your window." Seto's sarcasm always got me to lighten up a little.

You may be wondering why Seto, a person lower in ranking than myself, would direct such informal language at me. Seto and I have known each other for a long time. I suppose you could consider him my 'best' friend. We were arch rivals in high school but after being stuck together as room mates in university, we became friends. Sort of.

"I need a breather. Don't worry about the rain. A little water has never hurt anyone." I got out of my seat and reached for my black, leather trench coat. I heard a snicker.

"If you think this is a little water, I'm afraid to know what 'a lot' is to you." I disregarded his comment and reached for my keys and wallet from the drawer. I needed to get out of this office, away from work... away from stress.

"If anything happens you have my cell number." I stated rushing out the door before Seto could reply.

I slowly walked down the streets thinking about the problems with my life, my business, my family and myself. I sound a little depressing, don't I? Well, I have a lot of problems in my life. My life itself was meaningless. I didn't know where I was going. I didn't know what I wanted out of life and I most definitely didn't have a reason to live. No one would miss me anyway. Sure I was rich, handsome, one of the most sought after bachelors around, but that meant bullshit to me. None of that made me any happier. If anything, it just put more pressure on me to uphold that reputation.

My business, well you've heard all about it already. It's been going downhill. The entire music industry was going down hill. Our popularity ranks were dropping faster than I could have predicted. Problems with my family? I had no family. They all died. They all left me behind. My mother died giving birth to me and my father didn't last that much longer. But then again... at least he lived until I could take over the family company. I still think he purposely lived right until I was 18. Just so he could get the easy way out without losing any family honor.

The largest problem in my life, would be myself. I didn't have emotions. I had no interest in anything. Nothing caught my eye. Women were irritating and I just couldn't stand children. I had no interest in getting married although I was already 28. Marriage for me was going to be hard to come by. Women either wanted me for my looks... or my money. Sad life indeed. I had no motivation whatsoever. I didn't even know how our company lasted so long or how it was possible that it was at the top amongst all music industries when the president had no musical interest.

At this point in time, I was so caught up in my own thoughts I had not realized that I was already in front of my condominium. I only had one more street to cross and I would be home free, where I would jump in bed, curl up in my blankets and just try to forget all my troubles. As I waited for the signal, I realized no one else was on the streets other than myself which was to be expected since it was storming outside. To my surprise however, a boy was standing right beside me. His innocent, amethyst eyes were looking straight forward seeming as though they had no destination. His spiky black hair, with amethyst tips looked awfully like my own hair. One subtle difference was his lack of golden hair. I had golden strips spiked up along with my black hair. The only golden part of his hair style were his bangs. Those bangs drooped from the rain, outlining his small, cherub-like face. His frame was small, weak, fragile. His complexion was extremely pale in a sickly way. He was gorgeous.

My mind came to a sudden halt. Gorgeous? When has a word like that ever been used to describe a person. Since when was 'gorgeous' even apart of my internal dictionary. I was quickly pulled from my thoughts as I saw the boy begin to cross the street. I looked to see the signal to walk was still red. The rain was pouring down so hard the cars would hardly be able to see the boy attempting suicide. At least, that's what I had thought he was trying to do. He was going to kill himself. He was going to attempt to die. My eyes widened as this boy wasn't stopping. I had hoped he would have realized that the sign was still red. Or perhaps chicken out from attempting the unforgivable sin. There was no hesitation in his eyes. He was seriously going to do it.

My heart dropped at the thought. Images of the boy's blood splattered across the street wafted into my head. His beautiful face dead. His fragile, weak, skinny body mangled on the street, rain soaking through his clothes. Before he could take another step forward I grabbed his arm and pulled him back. His tiny wrist seemed to fit perfectly in my grip. His body was more fragile than I had imagined. I hadn't pulled that hard but the boy came crashing into my chest. He ever so slowly pulled his face out of my chest and continued to stare straight through me with his beautiful amethyst eyes. I glowered slightly. This boy was making me use words I have never once used my entire life. Gorgeous? Beautiful? Since when was I ever one to judge random strangers on the streets?

I continued to stare at him, not knowing what to say. My grip in his arm lessened but he didn't attempt to move. I saw a slight blush across his cheeks. He was panting slightly. I gasped as I felt the heat radiating off of him. He had a fever.

"Hey..." I had barely let the words escape my mouth before his eyes rolled backwards and fainted in my arms.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Alritey~ here's the next chapter. It's just a bit longer. Not by much! I hope you guys like it! And thank you to those who left a review! I GREATLY appreciate it! I'm happy to know that people like my story! Please do leave more reviews! Reviews make me happy! LOL 3 Most of the action is going to be in the NEXT chapter, but this chapter really helped me get to where I need to! So sorry if it's a bit boring! Hopefully it's not! 3 Anyway, onto the story! Hope you guys enjoy!

**To Love You More**

**Chapter Two**

To say I didn't panic would be an outright lie. The moment the boy became lifeless in my arms I had quickly began to fumble with his body looking around for anyone who could possibly help him. I knew the rain would have made it impossible for people to even see me on the side of the street but it didn't stop me from trying to get a car to halt. The boy's fever felt like it was getting worse and worse. I noticed the signal change so I had to make quick decisions. The plan was this:

Bring him to my condo and try to get his fever down.

Call Ishizu and ask her to get her ass to my place as quickly as she could and heal the damn kid

Find out who the kid was.

Try not to panic and remain calm.

So maybe some of the things in the plan were slightly out of order, but who cares. I always worked better under pressure. Could I even consider the boy pressure? It was more of an emergency. Like the sudden depression in the music industry; an emergency. But... for some reason, I didn't feel stressed. No... stress wouldn't be the word for this feeling. It was... this constant thought in my head that the boy had to get better. He had too. I felt like if I didn't see the boy's amethyst eyes again... my heart will remain at the bottom of my stomach till the day I die. I quickly picked up his body and carried him across the street as the signal started to blink in warning of incoming cars. I ran as fast as I could with dead weight in my arms. Quickly making my way through the lobby, the girl at the front desk stared at me with wide eyes. She rushed out of her seat and made her way over.

Her name was Anzu. I knew she had a crush on me since the day I moved in. But then again, what girl in the world didn't gawk at the sight of me?

… Did that sound as cocky as I think it did?

Regardless, she hurried over to my side and stared at the boy in my arms with worry.

"I'll call an ambulance! He's burning up!" She said while feeling the boy's forehead. I had no idea why but I felt like tearing her arms off. I shook off the feeling. As she moved away I quickly grabbed her arm, shaking my head. I didn't have the breath to speak. I didn't realize until now how fast I was running.

"There's... no need... Just call... Ishizu..." I said in between breaths trying to fill my lungs with the very useful oxygen. She looked at the hand on her arm seeming a little dazed. I let go almost immediately. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Ishizu's number, tossing the phone to Anzu.

"Tell her... to come to Atemu's place." Anzu looked confused, but nodded quickly making her way back to her front desk.

I heard the elevator ding and I made my way up to my floor hoping that the boy would stay alive until Ishizu got here.

The boy was currently in my bedroom with Ishizu and a cold towel on his face. As awkward as it was I had to remove his clothes and replace them with dry ones. While I was changing him into my spare, silk pajamas I had gotten a good view of his body. He wasn't just fragile. He looked like a skeleton. I could see each and every one of his ribs. It was a little unnerving. Perhaps his parents starved him? Or maybe he was a runaway kid? I looked over to the boy's clothes hanging over a chair. He was wearing a white, worn-out hoodie along with a pair of simple, thin jeans. They couldn't have possible kept him warm in such weather. His shoes were also worn-out while the shoe-laces were tattered and he didn't even have socks. I frowned. It was either this boy was really poor or he was a complete idiot.

"Atemu," Ishizu called out, drawing me out of my thoughts.

"Is the boy alright?" I asked immediately.

"He's just exhausted. His body was tired and from the condition of his body, he's been out in the rain for... at least 4 to 5 hours. I'm surprised he only has a fever." I listened to Ishizu's diagnoses. What could the boy possible have been doing out in the rain for 4-5 hours?

Suddenly, the boy moaned and opened his eyes. They were just as empty as before. They seemed to have no destination whatsoever. But even though that was the case, the amethyst color of his eyes were so pretty. They were like two precious jewels just thrown onto his face. Suddenly his eyes opened wide and sat up quickly, only to grab his head in pain and lie back down again. Ishizu began to speak.

"Hello," she said in her calm, gentle voice. The boy's eyes widened and looked at Ishizu. He seemed to hesitate for a moment. After a few awkward seconds, he opened his mouth... and I heard his voice for the very first time.

"Hello... Where am I?" he asked his beautiful, angelic yet worried voice reaching my ears. Ishizu turned to face me yet my eyes did not leave his face. He was truly beautiful. His pale complexion and fragile form just... attracted my eyes so easily.

"Atemu... I must ask you to leave the room for a while. You know, doctor-patient confidentiality." She spoke like a true professional. I nodded.

"Sure, just come out when your done." I said. I saw the boy stiffen up at the sound of my voice. I decided to disregard his strange reaction and left the room.

After about 30 minutes Ishizu silently made her way out of the room and approached me with a rather distressed look on her face. I could tell she was fighting with herself. Her mind was probably thinking something along the lines of, 'Should I do the right thing? Or the smart thing?' Before she could stress about it more I decided to relieve her of her dilemma.

"What is it? You might as well just tell me," she looked at me with a blank stare at first before smiling and laughing gently.

"Should I be a professional doctor or should I be the gossipy friend?" I smirked.

"You should know what my answer is going to be." I replied. She nodded, amusement shining in her eyes. But that amusement didn't last long. Her concerned face was back almost immediately and it seemed she was still fighting with herself.

"The boy..." she started. I raised an eyebrow. I leaned closer to her.

"Is something wrong with him?" I asked in a curious, quiet whisper. She looked at me as if I asked a strange question. Her face soon turned into an amused one again. Talk about bi-polar.

"Why do you care? It's not like you, Atemu." My eye twitched and I stood up straight. She was right. Why did I care so much? I didn't know the boy. It would have been smarter to just call an ambulance and let him sign into the hospital. No, that would attract negative media attention to me. People would also know where I live. That'll be a drag. Yes... that's why I decided he should just rest at my place. Hospitals are too public. Yes, that's the reason! At that moment in time I had ignored it, but I knew my brain would have been slapping itself silly if it could. It knew I was lying to myself.

"Don't answer that question." she interrupted, "I don't need to know." She stopped for a moment, her eyes flashing with hesitation, "The boy..." I waited impatiently for her to continue.

"He's blind." My brain came to a halt. She continued.

"Even in his sleep his eyes should react to light. But it seems his pupils don't dilate nor do they retract." Even with this new information, as shocking as it was, I couldn't bring myself to react.

He was blind?

He couldn't see anything?

Maybe that was why he was about to cross the street. He couldn't see. But then... why would he be out on the streets if he was blind to begin with? According to Ishizu, he was out in the rain for 4-5 hours. If that was the case, how was it he DIDN'T get into an accident before he bumped into me?

I sighed.

It seemed this problem was getting bigger and bigger by the second. More and more factors were making it impossible to help the boy.

"What is he doing now?" I asked. Ishizu looked back towards the door she only just came out of.

"I told him to rest, but something tells me he's a very restless boy. He won't be staying in that bed for long." She sat down on the white grand piano bench that I had in the middle of the living room. Remember how I said I didn't have any interest in music? Well, I hold true to that. The piano technically isn't mine. It was my mothers. I had kept it for her sake even though I didn't have many memories of her. I knew she wouldn't have wanted me to throw it away. It was sort of a waste of space since I had no knowledge of how to play the piano. However, just because I never played it, I didn't forget to keep it dust free and tuned.

"So what are you going to do?" she asked. Ishizu seemed to be constantly pulling me from my thoughts.

"Well I can't kick him out in this weather. He'll have to stay here until I know where to return him to." I replied logically.

"You make him sound like some item Atemu." I frowned and glowered at her. She laughed at my poor attempts to scare her, "I'm just saying. No need to take offense to it." I huffed and looked back towards the room with the boy.

"Well, whatever you do, if you need my help again just call me. Oh, and here's your cell phone. The girl Anzu seemed to be treasuring this like it was some god. I still think she has a secret obsession with you." I glared at her again as she made her way out the main door and into the hall.

"Take care of the boy Atemu. I know your hardly human enough for that, but you know... you just need to give him the basics. Like... food? Water? Maybe a bit of hygiene would help him as well." She teased. I slammed the door in her face.

"Your welcome Atemu!" she said cheerfully.

I glared at the door until I heard a crash in the other room. I ran and burst through the doors to see the stranger on the floor rubbing his shin. I sighed. There were parts of the shattered bowl all around the boy, not to mention water. The bowl of water was there for Ishizu. She insisted that we had to keep replacing the wet towel on his forehead to bring down his fever. I really liked that bowl.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I d-d-didn't mean to break it! I-I-I'll clean it up!" He was about to reach for the shattered glass but I had quickly grabbed his hand and pulled his body towards me. I gently wrapped my arm around his waist and picked up his legs with the other.

"Obviously you didn't meant to break it. Just... Don't touch it..." I muttered, placing him on the bed. You can't blame me for being a little pissed off. The boy was being a hindrance to me. All this trouble and for what?

At that moment, it was a mistake to look at the boy's face. I wanted to be angry at him but he was making that an impossible feat with a face like that. He looked so ashamed and guilty. I sighed again.

"You'll... get hurt trying to pick up the pieces of glass. Just let me do it." I attempted to comfort. I inwardly sighed in relief as I saw the boy release that guilty, puppy-face. He looked down his cheels gaining a tint of red. I was wondering if his fever was coming back. I pushed his body back down on the bed and put the blankets over him.

"Stay in bed while I clean up the mess." He nodded quickly while looking at me. No... not looking at me. He was facing me. He couldn't possible be looking at me.

He was blind.

That fact kept slipping my mind. The boy seemed like he could tell exactly where I was. His eyes seemed to see more of me than most people do in their entire lifetime.

I picked up the glass pieces and walked back towards the kitchen to throw it away in the trash. As I walked into the kitchen Ishizu's words came floating back to me.

"Take care of the boy Atemu. I know your hardly human enough for that, but you know... you just need to give him the basics. Like... food? Water?"

I unconsciously looked in the cupboards for food. I had found a can of Campbell's chili soup. I sighed again. I seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

After having given him the chili, the boy and I had got to talking. He seemed very secretive as to where he came from. But I had gotten one bit of useful information out of him. His name. It wasn't a very common name. Yugi. His name was Yugi. Although I had not admitted it at the time, I thought it was a very unique and... beautiful name.

After he had finished eating, I had gotten a call from Kaiba insisting that I had to return to the office. He had already prepared an escort and I was to come immediately. Yugi had told me not to worry about him and that he would be fine. I was slightly worried about leaving him alone. What if he broke something again or... he slipped and banged his head on something? Yugi seemed to have been able to read my mind and insisted that he won't break anything again and that he would be "making himself familiar to his surroundings", whatever that meant.

When I reached the company's headquarters again, it turned out that Seto had found another suitable recruit for our company. Her name was Anzu Mazaki. I sighed as I came face to face with her. Her bright, blue eyes were shining as they came in contact with my own red ones. Seto began the introduction and said he had recruited her for dancing purposes. He said he had never seen a dancer quite like her and that we could really make use of her talent.

"You called me here for this?" I said irritated. Seto glared at me.

"Was it not you who said that every recruit must go through you before we make a contract with them?" I sighed. Anzu's eyes full of 'love' dimmed slightly.

"I'm sorry Atemu... I didn't mean to cause you any trouble." The moment I heard the name I felt my entire body freeze over. Seto turned to look at the girl with wide eyes, he then looked back at me with a questioning look. I didn't take heed of Seto's shock.

"Who... said you call me that?" I asked calmly.

"Oh... Well you told me that... I should tell the girl on the phone to come to your place. And... you said, your name was Atemu back at the condominium. I thought that would be your name so..." Before she could finish I grabbed the lamp on my desk and threw it against the wall while turning around to look at her straight in the eyes. My breathing became uneven. The room became silent. No... it didn't. I could hear the girl trembling. I could hear her suck in her breath.

"Nobody told you... I never gave you permission to call me that name..." I replied calmly. I took a deep breath and tried to relax myself.

"Call me that again and I assure you this contract," I began, while shoving the contract in her arms, "Is as good as gone."

I picked up the phone on my desk and dialed Mokuba's, Seto's younger brother, number.

"Mokuba, come here and take the new recruit. Make sure you make the terms of the contract clear to her."

After Mokuba had led the new recruit out of the room, I quickly made a grab for my keys and coat. I wanted to get back home and just get Anzu's image out of my mind. I had wanted to rip out her tongue and feed it to the fucking dogs. How dare she say my name? How dare she?

"And where do you think you're going?" Seto interrogated. Seto was hardly afraid of my rampaging moments anymore. He had seen it happen too many times. In fact, he was the victim of one of my rampages back in the day.

"I'm going home," I said calmly.

"How did she know?" He asked curiously, "And why was she at your place, Yami?"

"She knows because she had to call Ishizu. She wasn't at my place. She works at the front desk in my condominium. Thankfully, she doesn't anymore since she's going to be working at our company. Now I don't have to deal with her love sick eyes everyday." I spat. I put on my black leather jacket and shoved my keys into my jean pockets.

"Hmmm... I'll be sure to call you if we need you at the company again." He said.

Right as I was leaving I turned around.

"Don't call me. I won't pick up."


End file.
